ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Queen of the Clouds/It's the moment you have(n't) been waiting for
Okay so in the past couple of weeks/days I've been following a guide online that gives you tips on creating your own language. As many of you know, language is a passion of mine and this was honestly such a fun experience that I've finally been able to fully create Lashardian. I started working on vocabulary recently but I haven't gotten that far, but I'll be making more. Basically, I didn't want to keep this to myself because it was just so fun, so I decided to share it with you, even though most of you probably don't even care, but oh well, I wanted to put it somewhere. It's kinda long and you might not know what all of the linguistic terms mean, but anyways, here it is. Lashardian. Lashardian Language Grammar Alphabet & Sounds *A = f'a'''ther *B = '''b'oy *C = ha'ts' *D = d'og *E = '''e'lephant *F = 'f'eather *G = 'g'irl *H = 'h'at *I = b'ea'n *J = 'j'ump *K = 'c'at *L = 'l'amb *M = 'm'armalade *N = 'n'o *O = 'o'r or ''br'ow'n *Ö = c'oo'l *P = '''p'atch *R = 'r'ake (rolled) *S = 's'tress *T = 't'en *U = 'u'gly *V = 'v'elvet *Y = 'y'oung *Z = 'z'ag *Ż = deci'si'on '''Diagraphs *AA = f'a'''ke *EE = '''i'n *II = eye *OO = o'ld *ÖÖ = c'oo'l ''(nasal) *UU = 'u'gly (nasal) *DH = 'th'en *CH = 'ch'arge *SH = 'sh'ut *DZ = car'''ds *RR = r'ake ''(unrolled) *ZH = between ''deci'si'''on ''and ''sh'ut '''Stress/Tone/Pitch' The Lashardian language uses stress on the sounds of words to change their meanings. However, there are very few words in Lashardian that are spelt identically (mainly just verbs in the infinitive and the noun the verb refers to), so stress often does not have to be used. There are strict rules in Lashardian that deal with stress and must always be followed. In the Lashardian language, stress only affects words that can be used as both a verb and a noun. An example of this is gaartav, which can mean either “to give” or “something that is given”. If the speaker is referring to the verb in the infinitive, the stress is placed on the first syllable, GAART-av. If the speaker is referring to the noun, the stress is placed on the second syllable, gaart-AV. ''This rule is used for all two-syllable words being distinguished through stress. For three or more syllable words that need to be distinguished by stress, the stress is placed on the first syllable if it’s a verb or the last syllable if it’s a noun. For example, the word ''nefelibask can mean either “to daydream” or “one who daydreams”. If the speaker is referring to the verb, they’d say NE-feli-bask, and if they’re referring to the noun, they’d say ne-feli-BASK. While there are some one-syllable words in Lashardian that can refer to different things, there is no way to distinguish between these with stress. Morphemes Free morphemes Free morphemes are used in the Lashardian language. Many free morphemes are countable nouns or adjectives, and when paired with the word shik, which roughly translates to “thing”, “form”, or “state”, creates an uncountable noun form of the countable one or adjective. An example of a Lashardian free morpheme would be hoper, which means “friend”. The word hopershik, would then translate to “friendship”. This can be done with most countable nouns and adjectives, and the majority of which cannot be translated properly into English. An example of an untranslatable one would be hoperjikshik, which could translate to “enemy-ship”. An example of it being used with an adjective would be hökshik, which means “luckiness”. Bound morphemes Lashardian also frequently uses bound morphemes. One of the most commonly used bound morphemes, is the suffix –jik. The suffix is used to denote the opposite of the noun or adjective it’s attached to. For example, the word palina translates to “beautiful” or “handsome”, while the word palinajik would roughly translate to “not beautiful”, or more simply “ugly”. The suffix –ö, is also a common bound morpheme, used as the most common way to denote plurality. An example of it being used would be the word hvorlina, meaning “daughter”, becoming hvorlinö, meaning “daughters”. Other bound morphemes to signify plurality would be the suffixes –oi, –alal, ''and least commonly, ''–korsk. The suffix –i, is also a common bound morpheme. The suffix is the only way to denote nationality in the Lashardian language, and is used as both an adjective and a noun for people, in addition to language. The word Lasdi ''can thus mean “one who is Lashardian”, the language spoken in Lashardia, and is also a way of describing a person who comes from Lashardia. '''Nouns, verbs, and adjectives' Nouns Nouns are present in Lashardian and must agree with number. A singular noun can end in nearly any ending besides –ö, –oi, –alal, ''or ''–korsk. ''Thus, these four suffixes are ways to change nouns in the plural. About 76% of nouns use ''–ö, ''while 11% use ''–oi, 10% use –alal, ''and 3% use ''–korsk. ''In the Lashardian language, nouns do not have to agree with the gender of the speaker as Lashardian is a genderless language. Nouns also do not have a grammatical gender, however they do have to agree with noun case. '''Verbs' Lashardian verbs must agree in number and person with the speaker, while they also can be written in several different tenses. In Lashardian, there are six different pronouns, each with a different verb conjugation. However, there is only one verb conjugation in the whole language, making Lashardian one of the only languages in the world that is completely devoid of irregular verbs. Adjectives Lashardian adjectives are treated similarly to nouns, and must also agree in number and noun case with the nouns that they modify. Adjectives are always placed after the noun, with no exceptions. For example, the phrase “the tall boy”, would translate to hvorsk glind. ''However, “the tall boys”, would translate to ''hvorskö glindö. ''To further this, “I love the tall boy”, would translate to ''Leso hvorska glinda. In a more colloquial way of using adjectives in Lashardian, the adjective can be placed in front of the verb and given a suffix of –i. For example, “the tall boy”, could also translate to glindihvorsk. This is used much more often in southern and central Lashardian dialects than northern ones, and can sometimes be considered too casual. However, while using this method the adjective is not changed with number or case, and only the noun is. While using this system, it is possible to create words totaling thousands of letters if it consists of a noun being described with many different adjectives. Syntax Word order Lashardian uses a subject-verb-object word order, like in English, for most of the time, although object-subject-verb can also be used, despite it sounding archaic to most speakers. For example, the sentence “I sleep in my bed”, translates to Verjumo vöch milasta. ''However, using object-subject-verb order, ''Vöch milasta verjumo, can also be used, which would translate to “In my bed I sleep”. Gender Modern Lashardian is a completely genderless language. In ancient Lashardian, there existed a female and male grammatical gender which was used for speakers, with the pronouns shi and chi, translating to “she” and “he”, respectively. However, these pronouns later combined and formed si, which can mean “she”, “he”, or “it”. Verb conjugations were also different based on the gender of the speaker. Some aspects of Lashardian gender remain in Lashardian naming customs, with female first names only being able to end in “a” or “e”, and male first names not being able to end in any vowel at all. Pluralization There are four different ways to make a general noun or adjective plural. The suffix –ö, ''is by far the most common, although the suffixes ''–oi, –alal, ''and ''–korsk ''are also sometimes used. Depending on if a noun or adjective is being inflected to express a different case, pluralization changes. As each case ending will always end in a vowel, pluralization is indicated by doubling that vowel. For example, the sentence “I love pink”, would be translated to ''Leso rojasa, ''with the noun ''rojas or “pink”, being inflected to express the accusative case. To make “pink” plural, the sentence would become Leso rojasaa. Case The Lashardian language uses a grammatical case system, consisting of five cases. These five cases are the accusative, genitive, vocative, locative, and instrumental. Accusative The accusative is used to indicate the direct object of a sentence. An example would be, “I see the boy”, which would translate to Siko hvorska. Genitive The genitive is used to indicate possession. For example, “The boy’s book”, would translate to Hvorsku lip. Vocative ' '''The vocative is used when referring to an addressee. For example, “Boy, look out!”, would translate to ''Hvorsko, egasti! Locative The locative is used to indicate a location. For example, “There are germs in the boy”, would translate to Żlock germoi hvorski. Instrumental The instrumental is used to indicate an object used in performing an action. For example, “I changed her mind with the boy”, would translate to Zelegorsko siminka hvorske. Possession Possession can be indicated in two different ways. One of these ways is through grammatical case. The genitive case is used to demonstrate a noun’s possession of something. For example, the phrase “Maria’s girl”, would be said using the genitive by saying Mariu hvorsk. However, if one wishes to display possession without using a specific noun, then one cannot use the genitive case. To indicate possession the other way, one must place a pronoun directly in front of a noun. For example, “My girl”, would become Mihvorsk, “Your girl”, would become Tihvorsk, and so on. However, these would literally translate to “I girl” and “You girl”, respectively. Possessive nouns do not exist in Lashardian, and so say “That’s mine”, one would simply place the first-person singular pronoun in the genitive, saying Żla miu. Augmentatives and diminutives Augmentatives The Lashardian language uses augmentatives to express a greater form of a noun. Typically, one can put the word basta, which means “grand” or “superior”, in front of any noun to use as an augmentative. Examples of this would be jenkal, turning into bastajenkal, which would mean “angel” and “archangel” or “superangel”, respectively. For nouns that begin with a vowel, basta ''cannot be used, and it is replaced with ''elv, which means “super”. An example of this would be alam, which means “man” or “woman”, being turned into elvalam, which means “superman” or “superwoman”. Diminutives The Lashardian language also uses diminutives to express a lesser form of a noun. Unlike augmentatives, diminutives use bound morphemes to express the lesser form. Pretty much always, the suffix –lina, ''is used. For example, the word ''köskoo, which means “duck”, is turned into köskoolina, which means “duckling”. If the noun is plural, the suffix turns into –linö always, no matter what plural form the noun would normally take. For example, köskookorsk, which means “ducks”, would turn into köskoolinö ''to mean “ducklings”. '''Superlatives and comparatives' Unlike English, Lashardian uses five forms to express superlatives and comparatives. Firstly there is the regular standard form of the adjective, which for example would be “good”, in English, then the first comparative which would correspond to “almost better”, then the second comparative “better”, then the first superlative “nearly best”, then the second superlative “almost best”, and the third superlative “best”. Comparatives There are two comparative forms in Lashardian. They are called Comparative I and Comparative II. Comparative I is formed by adding the suffix –ejen ''to the end of the adjective. If the adjective already ends in a noun, that noun is removed. For example, “almost better” would translate to ''kejen, after adding the suffix to the word kö, which means “good”. Comparative II is formed by adding the prefix –elsa, in addition to Comparative I’s suffix. For example, “better” would translate to elsakejen. Superlatives Lashardian has three superlative forms, which are called Superlative I, Superlative II, and Superlative III. To express Superlative I, one would add the suffix –rös, and does not have to keep the suffix and prefix used in Comparative II. For example, “nearly best”, would translate to körös. ''To express Superlative II, one would add a “t” to the end of the Superlative I form, with ''körös ''becoming ''köröst, to mean “almost best”. To express Superlative III, one would just add “om” to the end of the Superlative II form, with köröst becoming köröstom, meaning “best”''.'' Adverbs In Lashardian, adverbs are not distinctly distinguished from adjectives, however they are used. While an adjective is often placed following a noun and must agree in number and case, adverbs are used as a prefix to a verb, and do not have to agree with number, case, tense, or conjugation. For example, the phrase “the slow girl”, would typically translate to hvorsk jot ''or ''jotihvorsk. To say, “the girl runs slowly”, one would translate this to hvorsk jotrushka. ''Essentially, Lashardian adverbs are really just different verbs that stem from one base verb. '''Verb Tenses and Conjugations' There are six verb tenses in the Lashardian language. These are simple present, simple past, past progressive, simple future I, simple future II, and conditional. In Lashardian, there is only one set of verb conjugations for each tense, and no irregular verbs. Since the verb conjugation changes with each pronoun, pronouns do not need to be used in everyday speech, but this may be too casual for a formal setting. Simple Present Svard or “to promise” *''' ''Mi svardo ''or “I promise” *''Ti svardi ''or “You promise” *''Si svarda ''or “He/She/It promises” *''Ni svardö ''or “We promise” *''Vi svardash ''or “You all promise” *''Li svardock ''or “They promise” '''Simple Past Bez ''or “to use” * ''Mi o bez ''or “I used” *''Ti i bez ''or “You used” *''Si a bez ''or “He/She/It used” *''Ni ö bez ''or “We used” *''Vi ash bez ''or “You all used” *''Li ock bez ''or “They used” '''Past Progressive' Krash ''or “to burn” * ''Mi krashko ''or “I was burning” *''Ti krashki ''or “You were burning” *''Si krashka ''or “He/She/It was burning” *''Ni krashkö ''or “We were burning” *''Vi krashkash ''or “You all were burning” *''Li krashkock ''or “They were burning” (Note: For a verb already ending in a “k”, an “l” is used instead) '''Simple Future I' Jodhens ''or “to wait” * ''Mi vrashto jodhens ''or “I’m going to wait” *''Ti vrashti jodhens ''or “You’re going to wait” *''Si vrashta jodhens ''or “He/She/It’s going to wait” *''Ni vrashtö jodhens ''or “We’re going to wait” *''Vi vrashtash jodhens ''or “You all’re going to wait” *''Li vrashtock jodhens ''or “They’re going to wait” (Note: ''Vrasht ''is also a Lashardian verb, translating to “to go”) '''Simple Future II' Blak ''or “to cry” * ''Mi blakor ''or “I will cry” *''Ti blakir ''or “You will cry” *''Si blakar ''or “He/She/It will cry” *''Ni blakör ''or “We will cry” *''Vi blakashar ''or “You all will cry” *''Li blakockar ''or “They will cry” '''Conditional' Androm ''or “to see stars” * ''Mi andromopotro ''or “I would see stars” *''Ti andromipotri ''or “You would see stars” *''Si andromapotra ''or “He/She/It would see stars” *''Ni andromöpotrö ''or “We would see stars” *''Vi andromashpotrash ''or “You all would see stars” *''Li andromockpotrock ''or “They would see stars” '''Pronouns' Non-personal pronouns ' ' Personal pronouns Numerals Lashardian numerals follow a complicated mathematical system. Up to ten, the numbers are simple, but after reaching double-digits, numbers become literally “sixten” instead of “sixteen”, and “twoten” instead of “twelve”, etc. Greater numbers are “tentenone” instead of “twenty-one”, “sixtenten” instead of “seventy”, etc. Articles The Lashardian language uses no articles in speech. However, the word ön, which typically means “one”, can sometimes be used as an indefinite article. Instead of saying “a duck”, one could say ön köskoo, which would mean the same thing. However, this is seen as tedious by many and is not widely used. Adpositions The Lashardian language uses prepositions, postpositions, and circumpositions. The majority of those used are prepositions. Some common prepositions include vöch, which means “in”, legö, which means “under”, and kömi, ''which means “from”. An example of a circumposition is ''panra, which translates to “beneath”. One can say, Giraffa żla panra himora, or Giraffa żla himora panra, which would both mean “The giraffe is below the floor”. Postpositions are the most rare, but the most commonly used postposition is jö, which means “towards”. Conjunctions The Lashardian language has a plethora of conjunctions that is uses. Some of the most commonly used conjunctions are ö'', ''lam, and maask, which mean “and”, “but”, and “or”, respectively. The conjunction maask, is used differently in Lashardian than it is in English. To ask someone, “dogs or cats”, one would say maask frachinö maask pöskalal. Questions The only way to distinguish between a general statement versus a general question in Lashardian is through intonation, however there are certain words used in Lashardian that can add certain elements to questions. For example, Żli mihoper means either “You are my friend” or “Are you my friend?”. If the sentence was changed to Köma żli mihoper, it would be automatically clear that this is a question, and the speaker is also insinuating that they expect the answer to be yes by adding köma in the beginning. Contrary to that, if the speaker expected the answer to be no, they would say Nöma żli mihoper. Negations Negations in Lashardian are a bit complicated. There is no way to simply negate a sentence, and to put one in the negative, one must change the verb, sometimes entirely. For example, the sentence żli krastkil, means “you are nice”. To change that to “you aren’t nice”, one must say jovarini krastkil, because jovarin is the Lashardian verb that means “to not be”. However, instead of using these different verbs, it is also possible to just say żli krastkiljik which means “you are mean” or “you are not nice”. Vocabulary Basic *'Clom: '''Hello *'Cli: Hi *'Preta: '''Bye *'Pretadiża: 'Goodbye *'Preshdet: 'Thanks *'Preshdetze: '''Thank you *Żli?: How are you? *'Minom żla _____: '''My name is _____ *'Tinom żli?: '''What is your name? *Żlo _____ gogö: I am _____ years old *Żli gogö?: How old are you? *'''Lesoti: '''I love you *Żlo kömi _____: I am from _____ *Żli kömi?: Where are you from? *'Muchti Englesdi?: '''Do you speak English? *'Muchto Lasdi: 'I speak Lashardian *'Samto Lasdi: 'I don’t speak Lashardian *'Ki?: '''Why? '''Family *'Jök: '''Blood relative *'Nuca: Mom/Dad *'Mama: '''Mom ''(casual) *'Papa: '''Dad ''(casual) *'Hvor: '''Brother/Sister *'Nucanuca: 'Grandparent *'Hvorlina: 'Child *'Nucahvor: 'Aunt/uncle *'Nucahvorhvorlina: Cousin *'Hvorhvorlina: '''Niece/nephew *'Hvorlinahvorlina:' Grandchild *'Nucajik:' Stepparent *'Hvorjik:' Stepsibling *'Hvorlinajik:' Stepchild *'Dihvor:' Half-sibling *'Köröstomhvorlina: Either first-born child or only child *'Morrshahvorlinö: '''Twins *'Morrshamorrshahvorlinö: 'Triplets *'Jökjik: Any non-blood related relative besides step-family (mainly in-laws) *'Elönalina: '''Mostly spouse or fiancé, but sometimes boyfriend/girlfriend/partner *'Elönajiklina:' Ex-spouse or fiancé *'Elönj:' To marry *'Elön:' To love '''Colors' In Lashardian, there is no word for each specific color. Instead, each color is named after something that has that color. *'Color: '''Köch *'Blue: 'Nelun ''(or ocean) *'Red: '''Iv ''(or fire) *'Yellow: '''Proteka ''(or sun) *'Green: '''Dhent ''(or leaf) *'Orange: 'Özh (or fruit) *'Purple: '''Mööaka ''(or butterfly) *'Pink: '''Rojas ''(or flamingo) *'Light blue: '''Skore ''(or sky) *'White: '''Jepurra ''(or snow) *'Black: 'Öd (or night) *'Brown: '''Alam ''(or man) *'Grey: '''Elska ''(or elder) Category:Blog posts